


Closing In

by christinawithav



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan knows everything is closing in on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing In

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Detective Dan has never been my favorite character but this idea popped into my head. Unbeated.

 

Chloe stared at him, tears streaming down her face, "You son of a bitch! How could you be a dirty cop? How could you destroy our family? Did you ever to stop to think about what this could do to Trixie!?"

 

Then rage came to her face and before he could blink, her fist connected with his nose.

****

Dan bolted awake, sweating heavily and breathing hard. He put his face in his hands.

 

How had everything gotten out of control?

 

Malcolm now had a tight hold on him; he knew Dan had been involved with the drug dealers and the night on Palmetto Street, which had resulted in Malcolm being shot.

 

How had Malcolm actually survived?

 

Chloe's reputation was in shatters afterwards, she had no idea the corrupt cop she was looking for was so close to home.

 

Dan had gotten involved with the drug running to make extra money; he had thought by doing that he would eventually be able to be at home more, and Chloe wouldn’t have to complain he was working so much, or putting the job ahead of her and Trixie. 

 

It was only a matter of time before Chloe or someone else would put everything together, the thought of being in prison, away from her and Trixie was agonizing.

 

Karma truly was a bitch

 

Malcolm had ambushed him in the parking garage making another threat, and then Dan had just happened to look in the direction of the elevator to see Lucifer standing there.

 

The last thing he needed was that freak to start snooping around.

 

Later he had encountered Lucifer again, that smug voice, but his face held suspicion.

 

"Why detective douche, I learned something intriguing today."

 

"Lucifer, I am not in the mood for riddles."

 

Lucifer's face turned hard, "I learned the man I saw you with earlier is the man who was shot in the Palmetto street shooting and miraculously recovered."

 

Lucifer came closer, "Chloe's reputation turned to shambles because of him, and yet you were both looking like old pals."

 

"I don't need to explain nothing Morningstar, so back off."

 

"You may not think so but I care for Chloe and Trixie, I will be watching extra closely. This is far from over."

 

****

Dan looked up into the darkness, why was he looking upwards? Who'd help him now? He'd never been a religious man.

 

Everything was closing in on him.

 

AN2: Can't believe there are only three episodes left. Hope this show gets renewed.


End file.
